


"So if you will, please fall in love with me"

by sayitinawhisperbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biker Jung Jaehyun, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Bunny Hybrid Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Homeschooled Doyoung, Hybrids, M/M, Mechanic Jaehyun, Protective Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Smut, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Sweet Doyoung, Wolf Hybrid Jaehyun, everybody loves doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayitinawhisperbaby/pseuds/sayitinawhisperbaby
Summary: The love story of the number one campus couple of Seoul National University, consisting of: Jung Jaehyun, the wolf hybrid cut off by his parents, and Kim Doyoung, an orphan rabbit hybrid who grew up in a monastery, over the course of four years.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	"So if you will, please fall in love with me"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, after a lot of procrastination, I am finally posting my first fanfiction on this site! 
> 
> This is mostly a self-indulgent fanfic which I wrote over the past few days, feeding myself due to the lack of Jaedo moments and NCT content in general. It is basically going to be 20k words of fluff and smut- I have already written half of it and will start posting tomorrow onwards!
> 
> Please, please, do leave behind comments, since this is my first fanfiction, would love to hear any type of criticism.  
> (And if you like it, kudos would mean the world to me!)

It is not as if he was expecting anything great really, with just one month’s rent being charged as deposit, but going from living in mansions all his life, to living in just a one-room apartment, with only one sink and the bathroom not even having a separate shower area causing it to be wet all the time, was overwhelming. He had to switch from sleeping on king-sized beds to a mattress on the ground and his cooking skills were limited to making ramen and anything eggs related. But this was a new low, messing up making rice, he should be ashamed to be an Asian.

Jaehyun was a step away from having a breakdown, his life at nineteen seemed to be a mess, the room was still so messy and he had so much to unpack, not to mention needed to find a job since his father agreed to pay just the first month’s rent. At least he is still paying for tuition, otherwise I would have to sleep in the streets.

  
He was broken from his existential crisis by the sound of a doorbell. Strange, he had already met the landlady who had told him off for not telling he had a bike, which he was going to park in the back of the alleyway so he really did not understand the problem. He had no one he knew in Seoul, at least no one who mattered, having moved from Busan just this morning so who was at his doorstep at 9 pm at night.

  
He tried to calm himself down and put up an intimidating face to answer the door, which was not very difficult, but he shouldn’t have because standing at the door was a man with the prettiest pink eyes, wearing an oversized sweatshirt and white rabbit ears peeking from his jet black hair.

  
Woah. Albino rabbits were extremely rare, the birth of one happening once in eight generations of pure rabbit genes, which was a feat in itself.

  
“Hi, I am your new neighbour, I live next door to you and Mrs. Shin told me that you are also attending SNU this fall, I am sorry, is it late? I was working at the café since the morning, have to make the extra money before classes start, and just got done baking these cookies, and I thought I will drop by them while they are still warm!”, the man smiled a blinding smile while ending his speech.

  
Jaehyun was dazed for a moment before he accepted the container box with what seemed to be chocolate chip cookies and said an awkward “thanks”, then realising he was being rude and continued with a “Would you like to come in, it is a mess mind you”.

  
“No problem, do you need help unpacking, back in the monastery I helped with the cleaning, really you wouldn’t believe how messy priests and nuns can be until you live with them, oh is that you as a kid, you look cute playing in the snow like that, I am Doyoung by the way,- I see you were making dinner, wait, how did you manage to burn rice!”, Doyoung had gone and finished an apartment tour in the two minute since he had been invited, not a big achievement since the place was so small in the first place.

  
“Oh-well, I am not really, um, blessed in that department, you know cooking.”

  
Doyoung stared at him blankly for a moment, before saying “Nonsense, anyone can cook, you just need guidance, and luckily for you, I am your neighbour!”

  
\--

  
Twenty minutes later he was standing with Doyoung in his kitchen, watching the rabbit hybrid dance around chopping ham, mushroom, onions, mixing it with rice, and then wrapping it all up within an omelette. He came to a very important conclusion that Doyoung had really pretty hands.

  
“See that wasn’t difficult at all”, Doyoung said as he drew a smiley with ketchup on his omurice.

  
“Right, so how is going from living in a sanctuary to a city? Isn’t the adjustment hard?”

  
Kim Doyoung had grown up in an herbivore sanctuary run by herbivore hermit monks in the heart of Gyeonggi province.  
The democracy was still young, and the monks didn’t feel comfortable with the new school policy of mixing herbivores, omnivores, and worst carnivores. So they home-schooled little Doyoung as long as it was permitted but unfortunately, their adopted son was too bright and after winning all the under nineteen cooking competitions in the Gyeonggi province, he landed a spot in Korea’s top culinary school under Seoul National University, shattering their dream of sending their beloved rabbit to an exclusive herbivore college for further education.

  
“You have no idea, I was so surprised to see people wearing their tails out”.  
In the recent years, after much campaigning from both the feline and canine camps, a very difficult feat to unite the two species mind you, it was no longer considered indecent to wear your tails out, causing all pants to have zippers from where one could free their tail, though a lot of older hybrids still thought it to be promiscuous and refused to let out their tails, no matter how uncomfortable it might be.

  
He slightly peeked down, as expected Doyoung was not wearing his tail out, although rabbits had a small bushy tail, and hence it couldn’t be too difficult to have them inside, no he shouldn’t be thinking about his new neighbour and potential new friend’s bottoms, he scolded himself.

  
“I am still struggling to get used to having high-speed internet everywhere for free when I had to suffer through malfunctioning broadband for most of my life-I was thinking of buying a smartphone finally with this month’s full-time pay but I also need a laptop so guess that has to wait”, Doyoung said flashing his 2G flip phone.  
Thank god, Jaehyun’s father did not think of taking away all his devices too, he would have gone crazy for sure then. Jaehyun had an iPhone, iPad, iMac and even an iWatch at his disposable- which is good, he could sell his watch if things ever went from bad to worse.

  
“So, you work in the café down the street?”  
“Yes, Kyungsoo hyung is such a cutie, he loves making fusion food, though being a penguin hot temperature makes him uncomfortable yet he is so passionate. He doesn’t like to talk much but he gives the cutest reactions. His husband Jongin-shi is also very nice, very adorable, not going to say wasn’t surprised, first time meeting an omnivore-carnivore couple you know? He is a jaguar hybrid, naturally at first, I was very scared but he is a big softie, wait, you said you worked with cars for two years right? Jongin-shi is looking for a part-timer, you can come with me tomorrow, I will introduce you both. He has a gas station doubled up as a mechanic store so you would need to help with that too though.”

  
Jaehyun had toiled away in a car repair shop for the last two years of his high school, knowing his inevitable future once he graduated, the reason why he had money to afford a bike in the first place, He treated himself with that little luxury when he got accepted into Seoul National University.  
“Really! Thanks, you have been such a lifesaver, first with dinner and now with a job lead”, Jaehyun was hugging Doyoung in no time, the breakdown he was having thirty minutes back long forgotten, but then he realised what he was doing and let go of the bunny hybrid immediately, “Sorry, you must be uncomfortable around carnivores still”, Jaehyun shifted nervously.

  
“W-what, no, I mean I was raised around grass creatures so it might be a little different but don’t worry besides, I could never be scared of a big puppy like you”, Doyoung says softly while scratching Jaehyun’s ears. If someone else had been doing this, he would have eaten their hands off but this was Doyoung, the man with whom he was potentially already in love with and who thought he was a dog which he technically was not. He was a much, much bigger variant of a dog, a type that this rabbit was taught to stay away from if he believed in old maid’s tales.

  
So instead, he just nuzzled into Doyoung’s neck affectionately, imitating what he had seen the clingy dog hybrids act like.  
\--

The next day Doyoung knocked at his door at 10 am sharp like he had promised, within seconds the door immediately opened, revealing a dimpled chin hybrid with his tail wagging very fast, “Doyoung, you are right on time”. Jaehyun had been waiting at the door eagerly for the past 10 mins, he might or might not have also heard Doyoung’s shower being turned off, thanks to his supersonic hearing, and since then was struggling to make his hair perfect for the bunny hybrid.

  
“Jaehyun-ah, good morning!”, Doyoung smiled at him with his big toothy smile. Oh, it was definitely a good morning.  
“Come on, Jongin shi’s shop is in that direction”, Doyoung said dragging his arms, Jaehyun loved how easily Doyoung touched him, he himself was not a huge fan of human contact but the man was a welcome exception.

  
“Wait I have a bike”, Jaehyun said pointing at his pride and joy. Thank god he indulged, people were attracted to boys on motorcycles, right?

  
“Oh woah- I have never been on one before”, Doyoung said nervously. Or not.

  
“Come on, it is fun, and completely safe, and if you don’t like it, we will stop riding and park it immediately”

  
Doyoung looked hesitantly at the bike and then at the helmet that Jaehyun handed him, but did not protest when Jaehyun’s fingers adjusted the helmet expertly on his hybrid ears, his touch might have lingered an extra few seconds or so, now that he could finally pet the smaller boy’s ears.

  
Jaehyun giggled, “You look very badass”, which was answered by a glare, as he took Doyoung by the arm and swung a leg over the bike, “Just hop on and wrap your arms tightly around my waist”.

  
Doyoung, followed his suit, awkwardly sitting on the back of the bike, fingers digging deeply into Jaehyun’s waist, and cheek resting against his shoulders.  
“Are you feeling fine, do you want me to start?” He felt a slight movement on his back which he understood to be a nod.  
Jaehyun fell a little more in love, seeing the bunny being scared but trusting him just the same. He turned on the ignition, gripped the handles of his bike tightly, before scanning the neighbourhood and then led both of them towards the shop.

“Kyungsoo’s Station” had a signboard which lived up to its name- a wrench and gas pump drawn in neon over a neon signboard- no one on the road could miss it, which Jaehyun guesses served the purpose.  
[Note: Kyungsoo in Korean means bright and luxurious]

The jaguar hybrid asked him a few questions about cars, was impressed that he was majoring in automobile engineering and asked him to join the next day onwards after classes. It was going to be a standard 4-hour shift with 12,000 won per hour rate, though he could sometimes be asked to do it at night too for which he would be paid extra. Jaehyun was impressed at that, back at Busan, he was paid the minimum wage rate of 8000 won. This would leave him with little more than half his pay after deducting rent.

He showed up at Doyoung’s door at 7.30 sharp, 15 minutes after he heard him walk through their doorway and 10 mins after he heard him drop on the floor with a loud “Aigoo”.  
But his hearing didn’t warn him of the sight in front him- Doyoung’s hair was dripping water and he was wearing a loose white shirt which clung to his wet skin and gave a transparent hue. Jaehyun gulped, closed his eyes quickly so that his dick did not get the wrong idea, and practically shoved the chicken takeaway into Doyoung’s hands.

“This is tasty! Though a bit too greasy, well our body also needs to have the bad nutrients too from time to time,” Doyoung came to a happy conclusion after pondering for a while.

  
“So are you excited for classes tomorrow, what’s your schedule like”  
Their schedule seemed to be pretty identical, Doyoung told him happily.  
“I am excited to travel in the subway, it is going to be my first time, though I heard rush hour traffic is bad”

  
Oh, boy was it bad. Not only was it crowded but filled with penguin suited perverts.

Doyoung with his naïve monastery grown self and innately friendly and trusting nature, plus being a rabbit hybrid on top it, a species extremely sexualised for their high sexual drive, with the rare albino traits of pink eyes and white ears, Kim Doyoung was a walking talking playboy bunny of every man’s dreams, and hence more vulnerable to attacks by disgusting perverts and evil hybrid traffickers. He could not leave Doyoung alone to the _wolves_.

  
“I could drop you, you know, we have pretty similar schedules, we could go to college together and then I can drop you off to work,” Jaehyun said, suddenly very interested in his fried chicken leg. It had turned out very well, he always wondered how fried chicken, the staple food of the middle class, never lost its charm, no matter how much he ate it and the texture was-  
“Yes, that would be great, Jae”. Jae, Jae, _Jae_ , the words buzzed in his ears. They were on nickname basis already. Not even all long term couples have nicknames, mind you.

So, the next day when he helped Doyoung down the bike, Jaehyun latched onto him shamelessly and nuzzled at his neck, releasing pheromones that he was sure would last a day and ward off any potential predator (and rivals).


End file.
